The present invention relates to an improved milk solids replacer for the production of a caramel-type confectionery product.
Caramels are a highly desirable and useful confectionery product which are produced by the caramelization of sugar generally in the presence of milk solids, fat, and minor amounts of other materials to produce a soft, pliable confectionery product of a pleasingly chewable quality. A typical high quality caramel recipe includes a reducing sugar such as glucose, sucrose, milk solids, fat, butter, salt, flavoring and emulsifier. Caramels not only make pleasing and desirable confectionery products in and of themselves but also are highly desirable as an ingredient of other confectionery products as for example, a candy bar which incorporates chocolate, fudge, nougat, etc. or other types of confectionery materials.
There are two types of caramels, one of high quality prepared from milk solids, sugar and fat and the second of lesser quality and more economical prepared using starch and lower quantities of milk solids protein and fat. The starch gives body and shortness to the caramel. Lower milk levels can be used since starch replaces the functionality of the milk. Most milk replacers for caramels would find use in starch caramels as this caramel is more tolerant of recipe substitution. However, the high quality caramel (the true caramel), generally wrapped in individual bite sized pieces, is more sensitive to recipe changes than the starch caramel.
Caramels are prepared by caramelizing sugar in the presence of milk solids. Milk protein is a major contributor to the texture, body and flavor of the caramel. The browning reaction which takes place during the manufacture of the caramel arises from a reaction between the milk protein and reducing sugars during the cooking of the caramel mix. The casein in the milk protein contributes body to the caramel. If condensed whey is used, sodium caseinate can be added to increase the body of the caramels (R. Lees, Food Manufacture, March 1973 pp. 45, 46 and 50).
The quality of a caramel is influenced by many factors including variation in the ingredients. An assessment of the quality of the caramel includes an examination of color, flavor, texture, chew smoothness, degree of graining, external stickiness, flow characteristics, behavior under pressure and equilibrium relative humidity. The texture can be assessed in three stages: (a) standup properties (the ability of the caramel to retain its shape without flowing while standing on edge under humid conditions); (b) initial bite and (c) chewing characteristics. In determining initial bite characteristics, one looks for the degree of stringyness of the caramel. If the caramel breaks cleanly, it is referred to as short. Shortness is an essential quality of a good caramel.
There are two basic types of caramels, grained and ungrained. The grained caramel has a fine crystal matrix of sugar dispersed in the high sugar syrup phase which also contains fat globules. Crystallization is limited to less than 8% of the sugar. The presence of reducing sugars such as glucose or corn syrup in the caramel mix has an inhibiting effect on the crystallization of sucrose.
Commercial caramels are produced in general by the caramelization of sugar in the presence of liquid condensed milk, or sweetened condensed milk. However, these commercial processes for the production of caramels utilizing liquid condensed milk formulas suffer from certain economic disadvantages in that the milk or condensed milk employed must be refrigerated or otherwise maintained prior to use in order to prevent deterioration thereof. This not only adds to the cost of producing the caramels but likewise reduces the quality thereof. Although skim milk products in liquid form have also been used in the production of caramels, it is necessary to add butter or vegetable fat to the caramel mixture in order to impart body to the product following caramelization, and skim milk products still require special storage thereof.
The use of dried reconstitutable milk powder in high quality caramels would be advantageous as such use would eliminate the need for refrigeration.
One of the disadvantages of using dried reconstitutable milk powder in producing caramels is the "pudding-like" texture with poor flow properties which results in such caramels as opposed to the flowable, pliable properties normally considered desirable in caramel-type products.
Canadian Patent No. 959,334 overcomes this problem by adding a predetermined quantity of a sequestering agent to the milk or the reconstitutable product prior to the caramelization reaction. The flow properties of the caramel produced is remarkably improved and the "pudding-like" texture is accordingly prevented.
It would, however, be desirable to provide a milk replacer in dried form which did not require the use of the sequestering agent.
It is known to combine sweet whey, whey protein concentrate and sodium caseinate in connection with a flavor enhancer for use in providing a dairy flavor in such products as caramels wherein the milk solids have been replaced. This flavor enhancer is taught to contain 18.5% protein, 61% lactose, 4.1% fat and 9.2% minerals. This product is not taught to be useful as a milk solids replacer.
It is also known that milk solids in caramels can be replaced with a codried blend of sweet whey and sodium caseinate. The product has about 20% protein, 66% lactose, 1% fat and 9% mineral. This product has insufficient protein and too much lactose to be usable in preparing high quality caramels.
It is also known that non-fat dry milk solids in caramels can be replaced with a composition including vegetable fat, corn syrup solids, sodium caseinate, sucrose, dipotassium phosphate, distilled propylene glycol monostearate, mono and diglycerides, sodium silicoaluminate, salt, carrageenan, artificial flavor and color. In addition to all these ingredients, the manufacturer recommends utilizing 3/4 parts dry whey to every part of the non-fat dry milk replacer. A more desirable milk replacer would have fewer ingredients and supply all the dairy derived protein needed for the caramels.